Crossworlds DBZ style
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: Post-the Gift, Dragonball Z crossover. Buffy ends up in Mirai Trunks' world.
1. Prologue: What Path to Take

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their creators and are only being borrowed for a short time.

Crossworlds

Prologue: What Path to Take

By Delphine Pryde

The Road Not Taken

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim

Because it was grassy and wanted wear,

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I marked the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

Robert Frost

The cold air brushing against her bare skin was the first sensation Buffy Summers felt as she awakened. She involuntarily shivered as she pushed herself up from an icy, dark marble-like floor where she had been laying for who knew how long. The memories of how she had gotten there flashed through her mind. She'd jumped into a dimensional portal that had been formed from her sister Dawn's blood.

Shouldn't she be in hell? That was where the portal was supposed to go, after all. So- "Where am I?" She vaguely noted the white cotton dress that could have passed for a nightgown, she was wearing instead of the outfit she'd jumped in, while looking around at her surroundings.

There were mirrors, far as even Slayer eyes could see, surrounding her. As her reflection fell upon the mirrors, her image changed. Different images of Buffy were reflected from each different mirror. "What kind of world am I in?" she muttered.

"Not a world at all," said a gravely voice.

An old man in a brown hooded robe with hair and a beard a gray that reached his waist. A long wooden staff with an onyx on top was clutched in his hand.

Frowning, Buffy moved her body into a defensive position just in case the old man probed to be dangerous despite his appearance. "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled at her defensive attitude, pale eyes twinkling. "I'm just a guide," he answered.

The guy was starting to remind Buffy of Whistler the balance demon. She'd deal with him the same way too, if she didn't start to get some answers very soon.

Fortunately for the old man, he was smart enough not to antagonize her. Her gestured around them. "This is the place where all dimensions cross. Each of those mirrors is a gateway to a different world."

"Great, so I only have to figure out which one goes to my world?"

The guide shook his head and pointed at a single mirror that didn't reflect very well as if the entire thing had been tinted. "Your world has had its portal closed."

"I know for a fact that there is more than one portal to my world," Buffy told him, thinking about the hellmouth and other gateways she had encountered in her tenure as the Slayer.

"Perhaps at one time, but what brought you here closed those portals permanently. The only dimensions still connected are those that can be reached only by the soul. Like your heaven for example."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet like a denied child, she whined, "Where am I supposed to go then?"

"Anywhere else, look around at all the different places you could make your home."

Buffy glanced at her changed reflection in one of the mirrors. "Why does my reflection look different when I look in a mirror?"

"Unlike other portals, when you pass through a mirror you're given a form that will help you survive there. So make sure you like what you see, because once you step through a mirror there is no going back."

"Wished you mentioned that sooner," she muttered, giving him the evil eye. She sighed and moved closer to the mirrors. Pausing to study her reflection in each of them. Finally, she found one she liked. "I guess this is it." She passed through the mirror, the glass rippling like water to allow her access.

The Guide, left alone, spoke into the empty air. "Good luck Slayer, I hope you find happiness."


	2. Chapter One: A New Start

Author's Note: Took me a while but I'm finally back with the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Just be warned that I don't have a beta so there might be a mistake or two. Anyone wanting to use the prologue as a beginning to your own fan fic is welcome to, just make sure to give me credit and let me know so I can read it.

Thanks to Twinnie, rickW22, Saint Maverick, David, and Iceflame for your reviews.

Crossworlds (DBZ style)

Chapter One: A New Start

By Delphine Pryde

"I came to this land to protect you.

I was born to meet you.

The moment I wake,

Prisms start to spin around me.

I'm here now to love you.

I was born to hold you.

Lies and truths...

All lies within me."

- "Successful Mission," Hayashibara Megumi

Black hair, wild and falling in every which way, reached almost all the way to the figure's waist. A single brown-furred tail curled and uncurled, lazily. Buffy paused in her movement in front of the mirror. It might be interesting to have a tail. Judging from the muscles on her counterpart's body, she'd still be a fighter. Well, why not? With a shrug, Buffy stepped through the mirror and everything went black.

A cool, wet cloth was being placed on her forehead with gentleness. Instinctively, Buffy grabbed her caretaker's hand by the wrist. "Oh!" cried out a surprised female voice.

Black eyes opened letting the transformed Buffy, get her first look at her new world. She was in a bedroom. An empty desk was placed on the opposite from the green sheeted bed she was lying in. Pictures hung on the walls in simple silver frames. Most were of a black haired, wide eyed child, while some where of a young man that could have been the same child as an adult, and the last were of the child with what could only be his parents, a man with untamed black hair and kind, ebony eyes and a women that had silky, jet black hair pulled into a bun. Finally, Buffy looked at the owner of the wrist she was holding. It was the same woman that was in the pictures only older, judging from the gray that was mixed in with the black hair pulled into a bun. Crows feet cornered dark eyes that were inset in a sorrow filled and weathered face. Her figure, though no longer young, was kept in shaped judging from the muscles poorly hidden under the plain, scarlet red Chinese dress. It was easy to see that while she had aged gracefully, time had not been kind to this woman.

Flushing in embarrassment, Buffy released her. The woman rubbed her bruised wrist to get the blood flowing again. Wincing at the damage she'd caused to a perfectly kind person, Buffy said, "I'm sorry."

The woman waved off the apology. "I should know by now how trigger happy Saiyan-jins are."

"What is a Saiyan-jin?" Buffy wondered.

"You don't know?" The woman's eyes softened. "You poor girl, that bump on your head must have given you amnesia."

Puzzled, Buffy raised her hand to her head, feeling for any damage. She hissed in pain as she brushed across a particularly sensitive bruise hidden under her mass of hair, just above the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to tell the woman that she didn't have amnesia, but thinking better of it said nothing. If she pretended to have amnesia, she might be able to get away with not knowing much about the world she was in.

Giving a sad look, she asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"I am afraid not. I found you not to far from here, passed out."

"Oh." Buffy gave a fake disappointed look. "Well then, who are you?"

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself." The woman gave a quick bow. "I am Chichi Son. Welcome to my home."

Feeling that following local customs would be best, Buffy stood up quickly and bowed back. "Thank you for having me."

Giving a thoughtful look, Chichi asked, "So don't remember anything, not even you name?"

"No..."

"Then I suppose we should start off by giving you a temporary name." She paused, thinking. "Saiyan-jins are generally named after vegetables and since you are one-"

"Uh, no," Buffy cut her off, not wanting to even go down that alley. Changing the subject, she said, "You never explained to me what a Saiyan-jin was."

So Chichi told her about the powerful race of tailed warriors, from their known beginning to their civilizations end by the cruel alien Frieza. Chichi then went on to give Buffy a short history lesson about the world she was on, including the fact that the woman's deceased husband had been a Saiyan-jin. The story about the androids Seventeen and Eighteen struck Buffy hard; it reminded her about the Frankenstein creation Adam. At least they had already been defeated, so she wouldn't have to fight them.

"...and so I'm afraid you and Trunks are the only ones with Saiyan-jin blood alive."

Buffy remained silent as she digested all that she had learned. It seemed that the planet Chikyu-sei, though at peace now, would more than likely require a protector in the future. Sure there was the demi-Saiyan-jin Trunks, but as Buffy knew very well, fighting alone was much harder than when you had someone with you.

"I think I know a good name for you," Chichi said. "Shori, it means 'victory' and if there is one thing I've learned about Saiyan-jins is that the need to be victorious is strong in whatever walk of life."

"Shori," the former Slayer repeated and then nodded. "I like it. From now on the world will know me as Shori. But don't I need to fill out papers or something? Oh, I'll need a family name as well."

"I have a friend who can take care of any paper work. Considering how many documents have been destroyed, creating a new identity shouldn't be too hard. Now about your last name, I would be pleased if you would take mine. I have always wanted a daughter."

Unsure about how she felt about the prospect of a second mother, Shori said, "I would be honored."

Smiling the woman drew her out the door and down the hall towards the master bedroom. "Then come, Shori, let us find you some thing better to wear. Running around in my nightgown won't do at all. I think I have some of my training outfits from my younger days somewhere around here."

Flying was one of the few ways Trunks Briefs could get away from the pressures of every day life in a post-apocalyptic world. He had finally finished helping to rebuild Peppermint Town and had left the surviving inhabitants to get settled into a life without having to worry about whether they'd be killed by rampaging androids or not. Though looking forward to returning home, Trunks decided to stop by the Son house to check upon his former mentor's mother. With her son, husband, and father all dead Chichi Son lived alone. His mother, Bulma, had tried to get the widow to come live with them at Capsule Corporation. Stubbornly, Chichi had refused, wanting to stay in the house that her husband had built for her.

When he finally came to the Son house, he landed on front porch and knocked on the door. When the door opened, it wasn't Chichi standing in the frame. He found himself breathless at the vision before him.


	3. Chapter Two: Bit by the Lovebug

Crossworlds (DBZ-style)

Chapter Two: Bit by the Lovebug

By Delphine Pryde

Rated: Pg-13

Archived (Can also find my fanart here.)

· http: for your support:

SSJ3 Anthony, Koneko26, fallenadieu, Lin, and Shadow Master.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking forever to come out with the next chapter. I have to admit that I'm a slow writer, my writing moods seem to get fewer and far between of late. I thank all of you for your patience.

Also a reminder: Shori Buffy.

Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
didn't know what to do  
then there was you

and everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came up and filled up the sky  
the music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

cuz baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one

started running out of love  
thinkin' 'bout giving up, yeah  
didn't know what to do  
then there was you

and everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came up and filled up the sky  
the music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

cuz baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one  
Love at First Sight, by Kylie Minogue

Chichi and the newly christened Shori dug through many a boxes filled with old clothes, mostly belonging to the older woman's deceased husband and son. Chichi's clothes proved to be too big for the small Saiyan-jin girl. Out of earshot, she had muttered something about being even shorter in this world than her home one. She ended up wearing one of the late Gohan Son's outfits from his early teen years before his growth spurt.

Tears appeared in Chichi's eyes as Shori came out of the bathroom dressed in the dark blue outfit, minus the white cape that had originally been with it. "I'm sorry," the woman apologized, wiping at her eyes. "That was Gohan's favorite training outfit. He based it off his first trainer, Piccolo's outfit."

Understanding filled her dark eyes as Shori fingered the cloth, taking in the odd seams where tares had been mended. This outfit had a history of multiple battles, victories, and losses. "Maybe I should find something else to wear," she offered.

"No, no, it's fine," Chichi hastily assured her. "I know Gohan would have been happy for a fellow warrior to wear it."

"You're a good person, Chichi Son."

"Why thank you." The older woman gave her a smile. "Let us go see about getting you something to eat, hmm?"

Chichi turned out to be a master chef with the ability to cook more food than Shori thought she could consume in a lifetime. Turned out that there were no leftovers. Apparently her new body needed a lot more fuel than was average.

Shori was helping clean the dishes; a task that reminded her of time spent with her mother, a knock came at the door. Chichi, hands soaked in soapy water, glanced at Shori who was drying. "Would you be so kind as to answer the door, dear?"

"Sure, no problem." After drying the plate she had in her hand, she put it on the plastic drying rack and set the rag on the counter. She tightened her high ponytail as she headed to the door. Without much thought she opened the door…and found herself speechless.

A vision of masculine perfection was standing on the doorstep. A well muscled body to make any body builder jealous was clothed in baggy black pants, a black tanks top, and a purple jacket that had a double C logo patch on the shoulders that Chichi had pointed out as the logo to Capsule Corporation when she had introduced Shori to dino caps. Willow and Xander would have loved this world, she thought absently. The ability to shrink flying cars, houses, and other items into capsules the size of a finger would have sent the techno phobic Rupert Giles into fits, as she well remembered from his constant tirades over the high school library's computers.

As if her musing had summoned her witch friend's spirit to temporarily inhabit her body, Shori blurted out in a very Willow-like manner, "Can I have you?"

Blue-eyes shone with amusement as kissable lips turned up in an amused smirk. Hair the color of lavender reached down to his shoulders. Shori paused and back tracked. Lavender hair, this world had people with lavender hair? Yet it seemed to suit him and- she paused again, finally realizing what she had said.

"I meant, can I help you? Not that I wouldn't want a hottie like you and I'm just going to shut up know." She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. She cursed herself for her Willow-like babbling.

"Who is it?" asked Chichi, coming up and peering over Shori's shoulder. "Ah, its you, Trunks."

"You know him? That's good. I'll just go, um, finish up the dishes. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do," Shori stuttered, before hurrying away and hoping they didn't see her red face.

If she had looked back, she would have noticed the smile being wiped from Trunks' face as he caught sight of her tail as she walked away. He turned to Chichi. "Is she?" he trailed off, not sure if he had seen correctly.

"Yes, but she doesn't remember anything before now, so she's not a danger," Chichi said.

"You don't know that." A firm stare in his direction quieted any other protests he might have had. It appeared that Chichi's mothering skills had come back full force now that she had someone to take care off. He just hoped she didn't start hitting everyone with her frying pan when they disagreed with her again. He sighed, praying to Dende-sama that this new girl wouldn't turn out to be a new enemy, for Chichi's sake. He didn't think she could handle any more losses. "What do you need me to do?"

Smiling brightly, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. "I was wondering if your mother might be able to provide us with the necessary documents to make it look like Shori has always lived on our world. You know, like what Bulma did for your father when he became a good guy."

"Shori, is that her name? I thought she didn't remember anything."

"She doesn't that's what I've named her, Shori Son."

"Chichi, don't you think your getting a little attached. You've known her for how long?"

"A day, but that hardly matters. I can feel she has a good heart. My Goku would have liked her, I just know it." Her face showed great resolve. "Now, call Bulma and tell her what is going on." She gave him a light push towards the phone.

"I barely understand what is going on," Trunks muttered under and his breath. How to explain this to his mother?


	4. Chapter Three: Identities

Crossworlds (DBZ-style)

Chapter Three: Identities

By Delphine Pryde

Rated: Pg-13

Archived (Can also find my fanart here.)

http/ for your support: Shadow Master, Lady Bella, Harry2, Lin, and Redwillow123.

Author's Note: I've taken a few liberties with the geography and middle names, kay? And _Dende_ is the Earth Kami, how he came into the job with explained later in the story.

If I live to be a hundred

And never see the seven wonders

That'll be alright

If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a grammy

I'm gonna be just fine

'cause I know exactly who I am

I am rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

So when I make a big mistake

When I fall flat on my face

I know I'll be alright

Should my tender heart be broken

I will cry those teardrops knowin'

I will be just fine

'cause nothin' changes who I am

I am rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

I'm a loser, I'm a winner

I'm steady and unstable

I'm young but I am able

I am rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

I am rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends that love me

And they know where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

That's who I am

"Who I am" –Jessica Andrews

He was staring at her with those intense blue eyes. Shori shifted in her seat, uncomfortable at being under such an intense glare. She was ever so grateful that he was distracted when a woman that she hadn't met, was shown in by Chichi. The woman was clearly Trunk's mother for they had the same bright blue eyes, only hers where covered with slim, black framed glasses. Her hair, medium length, was the same blue color of her eyes and she wore it in a low ponytail. She wore a pale blue button up shirt, a navy blue ankle length skirt, and black high healed dress shoes with straps that criss-crossed at her ankles. Clearly a great beauty, even the slight age lines only served to enhance her looks. She looked half Chichi's age, but given the wisdom that shown in her eyes, Shori bet the woman was actually a few years older than Chichi.

"Shori, I'd like you to meet Bulma Briefs," Chichi introduced.

Waving slightly, the Saiyan-jin girl said, "Hi."

Studying her intently, Buma announced, "It won't be to hard to create an identity for her. _Dende_ knows, so many people are still unaccounted for that there's all sorts of identities just waiting to be picked up by someone. We'll have to get rid of the tail, though, humans aren't exactly known for having them."

Clutching her tail protectively, Shori shuddered. "She doesn't need her tail removed, there are ways to hide it," Trunks spoke up, understanding how protective of their tails Saiyan-jins could be.

"True," Bulma admitted. "Besides, it is not like we have a moon anymore to make her go Oozaru, thanks to Piccolo blowing it up."

"Oozaru?" Shori questioned.

"Saiyan-jin who have their tails, turn into giant monkeys when they look at the full moon," Bulma explained.

"Oh." Shori wasn't sure how to respond to such a surreal concept. Werewolves were one thing, but who had ever heard of were-monkeys?

"So, what kind of name suits your fancy?" Bulma asked, typing into her laptop and pulling up a screen filled with names. Judging by the size of the scroll bar, the list was huge. It made the Saiyan-jin girl sad at the thought of so many people whose fates where unknown.

"I don't want her stealing someone else's identity," Chichi said firmly. "I want her to have one of her own. You can do that, right?"

"Of course I can. I am a genius after all," Bulma boasted, but inside she was sighing at all the extra work she would have to do. With in a minute of typing, she pulled up a form that would be used to create a new identity. "I'll need all this filled out then, to give me a background on what to create."

And so Chichi filled out the huge form, part of it looked like this:

**Full Name:** Shori Sachiko Son

**Birthdate:** March 13, XXXX (The same month and day, Shori was found by Chichi.)

**Birthplace:** Sarah-Marie Regional Hospital

Rosemond Street, Satan City

**Attending Physician:** Dr. Ophelia Allese (Bulma: _"She's my family doctor, ancient as hell, she'll back us up if I ask"._)

**Mother:** Chichi Yoko Ox Son

**Father:** Goku Kaze Son

**Siblings:** Gohan Ryu Son

**Eye Color:** Black

**Hair Color:** Black

**Education (Schools Attended):**

Pallas Elementary School

Sandy Row, Chelsey Town (The only town closer than Satan City.)

Sea Turtle Middle School

Sandy Row, Chelsey Town

Orange Star High School

Champion Parkway, Satan City

The two older women continued to discuss details of her fiction life while Shori tried to keep up, but soon found herself growing bored. "Hey," spoke up Trunks," Want to spar?"

Before she could give an answer Chichi had cut off her conversation and rounded on Trunks, fury on her face. "Absolutely not!" she shrieked. "I will not have her fighting, not after what happened to Gohan." Her tirade cut off as her throat closed and tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Chichi," whispered Bulma, her eyes filled with sympathy. "You can't keep her locked away. Saiyan-jins don't take to well to captivity. Shori has to do what is in her nature."

The dark haired woman didn't answer, choosing to flee the room. When Shori got up to follow her, Bulma stopped her. Shaking her head, the scientist said, "She needs time alone. Go with Trunks for awhile, please."

Shori agreed, though she clearly wasn't very happy with the entire situation, even if she did get to hang around a hottie.

As Trunks and Shori left the house, the lavender haired teen looked at questioningly. "You can fly, right?"

Shori blinked in surprise. "Fly?"

"Guess not. I'll have to teach you then. Should be fun, not every day I get to drop someone from a thousand miles high."

Now, why did she suddenly have such a bad feeling?


	5. Chapter Four: Happy Thoughts

AU: It liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss! I apologize for the shortness, but hey at least I updated. Thanks to all of you for your patience.

Crossworlds (DBZ style)

Chapter Four: Happy Thoughts

By Delphine Pryde

Reminder: Shori is Buffy

Turns out her feelings were right. Trunks' method of teaching her to fly consisted of his coming up behind Shori, wrapping his arms around her waist (which caused her face to flush crimson as the feel of those steel muscled arms embracing her), flying her up to a dizzying height, telling her to use her _ki_, and then dropping her. "That's not very helpful!" she shrieked as she began her plummet to the distant ground.

The arrogant, amused smirk she briefly caught on the demi-Saiyan-jin's face before she fell out of view pissed her off even as fear for her life surged through her. Multiple thoughts ran through her mind. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! How dare he! If I manage to survive I'm so going to kick his ass- I'm gonna die-don't panic, Buffy, what did he say, "use my ki" –that's not helpful at all, might as well have said to think happy thoughts for all the good it'll do-don't exactly have any happy thoughts to use at the moment. Us my ki—ki, ki, that's that inner energy Asian thing Giles was always spouting about. Use the Force, Buffy, ha!_

Her rapid inner monologue having semi-calmed herself down, she started thinking about all those lessons Giles had pounded into her head about how to actively pull out the Slayer's power to increase the instinctive abilities already granted to her. Her Slayer side was gone but in its place was a well spring of energy that while it had a similar wild and animalistic feel to it that her Slayer power had, it lacked that incessant need to go out and slay everything non-human that had plagued her all the time. She guessed that would be her new Saiyan-jin side in place of where the Slayer once resided.

Having opened herself up to this new part of her psyche, the raw, feral Saiyan-jin instincts surged to the forefront of her mind. Like any animal, the need to survive was a strong part of those instincts. Flying must have been a basic technique for a Saiyan-jin because with her new instincts was the sudden knowledge of just how to mold her bodies energy into producing an anti-gravity field around herself and how to manipulate her _ki_ to provide acceleration and deceleration. It was a lot like the Slayer's instinctive knowledge on how to use any weapon that came into her hands.

So Shori used that new found knowledge to halt her rapid freefall descent of doom. Floating gently in the air, Shori felt a euphoric sense of accomplishment before her mind reminded her of just who had put her in that precarious position in the first place. The anger that she had felt before being washed away with fear came back to her. Shori tilted her head upwards to spot the target of her wrath. There was Trunks, a speck in the sky from the distance between them. He hadn't moved at all since dropping her. _He wasn't going to help me at all_, Shori fumed. That was it, she was going to keep her promise to herself to kick his ass. With a bust of _ki_, Shori launched upward clenching her right hand into a fist before swinging a punch at the smug, pretty face as soon as he came within range.

Trunks caught her punch and grinned. Shori growled and let her other fist fly. He caught that fist as well. She pulled herself out of his grasp and launched a kick, which he blocked. The look he have was mocking. "That the best you can do?"

"Oh, it's on now!"

Soon the two of them were exchanging punches, kicks, blocks with rapidly increasing speed. She put her full strength into each snap of an appendage. Any normal human would have been a bloody pulp by now, but each connecting hit only seemed to make the grin on Trunks' face grow wider and his blue eyes gleam more from excitement—Shori knew there was a similar look on her face. It felt wonderful to fight full out against an opponent where the stakes were not death and possible world end-age.

Their sparring session eventually stopped when Shori could no longer throw a punch. Sweat dripped down her face and gasped for breath as she wobbled in the air, barely able to hold herself aloft. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn herself out like this just for the heck of it. Trunks, the smug bastard, looked barely winded.

"Not bad—nowhere near a Super Saiyan-jin level but you'd outclass any human warrior," he stated. Shori wasn't sure if she should take that as an offense or compliment. The demi-Saiyan-jin male eyed her wobbling figure. "There is someone I want you to meet, but I don't think you'll be able to make it without falling out of the sky, so-" Shori yelped as he suddenly picked her up bridal style. "-we'll go like this."

She probably would have protested more if she wasn't so exhausted and really what straight girl would protest being carried around by a hunky piece of eye candy? "…don't think I've forgiven you for dropping me."

That smirk was all the reply he gave her. If her arms hadn't felt like jello, she'd probably have tried to hit him again.

Chapter End.


End file.
